


Something in the flash of your eyes

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If pressed, Sansa would admit that this was not how she had envisioned her bedding.</p><p>No, tell the truth. She had declared quite stridently that this was not how she had imagined bedding her husband the first time, but there seemed nothing to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the flash of your eyes

If pressed, Sansa would admit that this was not how she had envisioned her bedding.

No, tell the truth. She had declared quite stridently that this was not how she had imagined bedding her husband the first time, but there seemed nothing to be done. She was glad, at least, that this invasion of their privacy had prevented the more traditional bedding ceremony. She was used to being watched, and could tolerate it without any great discomfort after so long of being ogled, but she did not think she could have handled being groped and squeezed without becoming upset.

"At least," Willas murmured, "we were allowed to pull the drapes."

And she laughed at that, the tension leaching from her shoulders as she folded easily into his arms - he spoke truly, to be fair, but it was a jape as much as a reassurance, for the drapes that had been hung about the huge bed were nearly entirely sheer, and would give them only the illusion of privacy. 

 

* * *

 

 

"This foolishness," Granny said, just loud enough that all the witnesses would hear but not so loud as to disturb Willas and his bride, "will not go unremembered, Sparrow."

The septon sitting to Margaery's other side huffed and frowned and did not deign to answer, but she knew that he feared Granny's retribution all the same from the way his pale eyes flickered about the room.

"Given the lady's history," the septa sitting beyond Granny said sternly, "it is only sensible to seek confirmation that the marriage has been consummated."

Margaery thought that to be nonsense, of course - she half wondered if it was a punishment from the Faith, centred once more in Oldtown since the burning of King's Landing, to Willas, under whose rule they now came, for wedding a woman who did not keep the Seven. They had certainly objected enough to the wedding ceremony being held in the godswood, even though there would be a septon to preside, and had made it clear that they expected any children borne of the union to be raised in the Faith. 

They had suffered greatly, Margaery supposed, in the wake of the Wars, so mayhap it was only to be expected that they attempt to stamp their authority where they could.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked so very beautiful in the wash of golden light through the drapes, she noticed absently. His skin was always an undertone of soft, warm, golden-brown, but it seemed bronze in the half-light, and his eyes were liquid, dark and hot and shining just for her. His hands were gentle as he ran them through her hair, down her back, and she turned her head up for a kiss, one he gladly gave. They had kissed half a hundred times, but never quite like this, never with his hand hot on her hip, only her thin shift between his skin and hers, never pressed together in shifting shadows and an intent sort of quiet. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever had, tarnished only slightly by the soft rustle of robes and skirts on the far side of the room.

Sansa wished desperately, as she had since it had been announced that there would be witnesses to this, that they could be alone. That she could have Willas entirely to herself for one night, for this night if for no others. She knew that it could not be so, at least not until the watchers were satisfied the deed had been done, but oh, it pained her to think that Willas would not be wholly present in their bed, not with his shyness reminding him constantly of the guests hovering like carrion crows in the corner of their room, ready to pick apart their performance for flaws that could allow their marriage to be annulled. 

She wanted him so terribly, after all, could not hold back her desire even a little despite their audience, and she wished that he could be as open, as free, as she could not help being. They had waited as patiently as they could for this, waited near a year before the King had given his blessing to their marriage, waited near half a year again before her family had been able to reach Highgarden through the winter weather, and it seemed so impossibly unfair that they could not have this between them,  _just_ between them.

His thigh pressed between hers, gentle but firm, and she gasped against his mouth at the pressure of it against her sex. He had not touched her before - had admitted shyly, almost sheepishly, that he would not have trusted himself to stop, and that he would not dishonour her before their wedding - and so this was all knew, all gloriously, blessedly unknown. She clutched him closer, nails digging sharp into his shoulders and back, and he laughed, a whisper of delight against her lips, and she knew that it was as much a thrill to him as it was to her.

There was no reason for him to stop now, and when he rolled her underneath him, weighed her down into the thick mattress beneath them, she knew that he would not.

 

* * *

 

 

"If you do not quiet down," Olenna snapped, "I shall tie you to that chair with your stockings."

The silly clucking hen of a septa looked scandalised, not that Olenna much cared. She had a suspicion that had she and Margaery not been here to keep them in check, the pair of sparrows would have all but climbed into bed with Willas and the girl, and she would not have that. She was very fond of her grandson, and the girl had proved herself a worthy match for him for more than just her blood, and Olenna would see them with some sort of happiness. The gods, if they knew anything, surely knew that the world deserved a measure of happiness after all that had befallen it in recent years.

 

* * *

 

 

"I know you would rather we were alone," he breathed against her ear, one hand behind him to tug the blankets high over them, over his shoulders, "and I would as well, I admit, but there is naught to be done about that, I'm afraid, my darling."

He rested his weight on one arm, but the other hand, the same one he had used to shield them with the blankets, that he used to unlace her shift and push it gently aside, that he curled around her breast, stroking with calm, sure fingers, just enough to make her shudder under him and wish for more.

"But I will endeavour to make you forget that we are not, if it please you, my lady," he murmured, nuzzling against her collarbone a moment before dipping his head down to flick the tip of his tongue across her nipple. "I would make you forget everything there is beyond this bed, if I could. If you will let me."

" _Please,_ " she managed, breathless and dizzy, and he flashed her a smile, a wicked thing that made her squirm, and dipped his head once more. _  
_

* * *

 

 

"Clever boy," Granny said in undertone. "As much privacy as they're like to get this night, but more privacy than some are willing to give them."

Margaery couldn't deny her relief at Willas covering himself and Sansa, because while she had shared Granny's fears at how invasive the Faith's representatives would prove to be, she had not exactly relished the idea of being present the first time her brother fucked his wife, not having seen how they watched one another all these long months, and was glad that Willas had thought to hide the act itself from view.

She just wished that they were not quite so enthusiastic - amusing though it was to see a pair who were usually so reserved and composed so obviously on the verge of losing control, Margaery could not quite shake the discomfort of one of them being her  _brother._

 

* * *

 

 

She had never thought that having her breasts suckled could be like this. She had never thought that there could be pleasure in such a thing, but oh, oh there  _was._

His eyes were mostly closed, when she managed to look at him, hooded and heavy and  _hot,_ and the sight of his lips and tongue twisting and curling and closing around her breasts was too much, sent the pulse throbbing between her legs, against his thigh, racing so hard she was sure her heart would break for the pleasure of it all and the love of him.

His fingers trailed down her belly, pausing so he could cup her hip in his hand and pull her sharply against him - and oh, he was hard against her belly, and hot, and he wanted her just as she wanted him - before dipping down between her legs, combing gently through the tangle of curls before sliding lower, into the wet heat and  _gods._ Gods, the press of his thumb against her nub was maddening, but perfect, and the careful press of first one finger and then two inside her made her cry out, uncaring that it made her appear wanton, uncaring that she, the woman, was not supposed to find pleasure in this, that it was unladylike to do so.

A brief, mad recollection of Lady Olenna remembering her own lord husband as talented in bed made Sansa laugh, and she dug her fingers into the thick curls behind Willas' ears and tugged his head up so she might taste his mouth again. His fingers were still moving inside her, his thumb still pressing just right against her, and that pulse beat harder, an ache settling low in her belly and lower down, too. She traced the shape of his calf with her heel, was surprised when she met the steel of his leg brace, but even more surprised by the way he drew in a sharp breath, by the way his teeth caught on her lip.

He pulled away, just far enough to look her in the eye, and tilted his head in question.

"Yes," she said firmly, for all that it was little more than a gasp, near lost in the haze of pleasure, "yes, Willas, please, yes-"

There was a little pain, but only a very little, a twinge as he sank into her and tucked his face against her neck. But then his fingers were back, coaxing the pleasure to return, and it did, in abundance.

 

* * *

 

 

"You may not know anything of this business," Olenna said, rising to her feet and taking Margaery's arm, "but I know plenty, and I assure you that there is no need for us to remain."

The sparrows were muttering something about  _sluttish_ and  _slatternly,_ and Olenna decided to at least wait until she had closed the door of the bedchamber before giving them what for. No need to disturb the boy and his wife now that they had finally managed to get to this point, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

She remembered, afterwards, that she had called his name when the pleasure bit sharp and narrowed the world to nothing but him, but she was not sure if that was true, for the next she knew she was curled together with him, burrowed completely under the blankets and hidden from the gaze of all but him.

He was smiling, and there seemed nothing beyond that for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=15039870#t15039870
> 
> Title from 'How Your Heart Is Wired' by Bell X1


End file.
